


Remembering Bad Times at Worse Times

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Abuse, I hope you understand, Nightmares, Other, Phase One (Gorillaz), Phase Three (Gorillaz), but i personally think its a terrible ship and try to have nothing to do with it, i wont go out of my way to harrass or hate people who ship 2//doc, not 2//doc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2D is still plagued by the bad times in the past, even though he's probably at worse times in the moment.





	Remembering Bad Times at Worse Times

It was perfect. Just Noodle and 2D and Russel jamming out, guitar picks and broken splinters of drumsticks littering the floor and the constant drone of mic feedback filling their ears. Chinese takeout flooded the table to their right, and the blue carpet beneath their feet was stained and frayed beyond repair, but they were free. Riding on the smooth riffs Noodle improvised, sliding off the gentle melodies of 2D, and bouncing off the sharp pumps of Russel’s drum beats.

 

And then, all too quickly, their rhythm was shattered by a sudden, harsh voice.

 

“Shut the  **fuck** up! Some’uv us ‘re dealin’ with a hangover here!” 

2D, as if struck, froze up harshly, fumbling with the microphone clutched in his hands. Russel glanced over at him, his brow furrowed. Seemingly unintentionally, 2D glared at Murdoc for a hot second.

 

And then - before Noodle herself could even react - Murdoc was in the doorway, his ever-present cross glistening in the light of the flickering bulb. 

“What the shit, Dents?” Murdoc snarled, before promptly walking over to where 2D was sitting on the floor, and kicking him, hard, in the ribs.

 

2D hissed, his face contorted with pain and terror. Russel went to protest, but Murdoc had already started hitting 2D again. And soon Noodle and Russel were yelling, and 2D was whining, and Murdoc was-

 

Russel threw Murdoc across the room, his back hitting the doorframe he’d walked out of barely two minutes before. Noodle cowered next to 2D, who was shaking uncontrollably, a bruise already forming on his right cheek.

“Why’d you do that, man? He ain’t done nothing to’ya.”

 

“‘e should learn his place.”

 

Learn his place….

 

2D jolted upright in his small, basement room, the sound of water sloshing filling his ears and- fuck. He was still at this wretched place. He was still at Plastic Beach. 

Knowing a head-splitting migraine was probably on the way, 2D stared, paranoid, at the curtains across the porthole where the whale was undoubtedly looking at him, and tried desperately to sleep just a little more.


End file.
